


【相二】不可说先生

by AkatsukiL



Category: Arashi (Band), ブラックペアン | Black Pean (TV), 貴族探偵 | Kizoku Tantei | Noble Detective (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 万花丛中过的贵族侦探向恶魔医生邀约一场直至生命停止否则不会松手的爱的冒险。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎：贵族侦探/渡海征司郎.  
> 划线有意义。

渡海征司郎最近的生活有些平淡，属于他照看的病人也没那么多事，过得异常舒适，舒适地他在例常晨会上睡觉都没人管。  
  
母亲上一次打电话给他问安是什么时候已经不记得了，挂断前只嘱咐他要好好吃饭，回想难得接近三十分钟的对话，那没由来的絮叨大抵是因为又去寺庙抽到了什么大凶小凶的签子。  
  
挂断电话的当天凌晨，渡海负责的一个病人突发病症，急救了整整一个通宵才把人从死神怀里拉回人世。  
  
面无表情下是他人看不见的疲倦，渡海连澡都没洗，鞋也没脱，卷过深色暖和的毛毯躺进沙发闷头就睡。  
  
醒来洗漱一番，如往常按部就班的蹭过一天，很快就忘了母亲在电话里说的话。  
  
直至1722房入住了一位病人，渡海开始本人亲自到场的每日一寻查——佐伯重点要求，开会时据说是位大人物的女友，特地安排要好好照顾，不违反原则的情况下尽可能满足病人的所有需求。  
  
整个会议可以说是围绕这位病人举行，最终，佐伯将这位必须严阵以待的病人交给了渡海。  
  
世良一听，他知道自己的导师不会去记录这些事，只得乖乖捧着笔记本战战兢兢地记录，几页纸密密麻麻全是病人的资料。  
  
渡海看着投影屏幕上的字样，翻个白眼侧头打起哈欠，自喉咙溢出懒洋洋的哼声当做应答。  
  
对其不屑一顾的态度惹得同僚对他又是一顿厌恨。  
  
出乎世良一众医生的意料，渡海与1722房的病人相处得可以说是极为融洽。日常检查里病人一直非常配合，渡海只参与两次，后续全都丢给世良去负责，到场后只拉着椅子坐在一边，要么看窗外风景，要么由病人开展话题与之闲聊。  
  
世良早已习惯渡海不由分说交给他的一切事务，倒也直截了当应了下来，不做无畏的抵抗。  
  
两次平和的相处打下了渡海与病人之间友好的接触，尤其病人没有举报他无所事事，没做好本职工作。  
  
渡海双手插在白大褂的兜里，拖鞋趿拉踩在光滑地板发出哒哒的声音。他微微猫背，本就不高的身形压得更低，眼睑低垂，白大褂在他身上显得大了几号。  
  
他半阖着眼，一副快要投入睡神怀抱的样子。  
  
眼前出现一堵穿着繁丽华贵的肉墙——电视剧才会出现的那种。  
  
渡海抬眼，肉墙微笑看他，手里执着一柄黑漆面的手杖，对比他要高上一些。  
  
转过头看了眼世良，再看肉墙的身高，渡海站直身体，满意的眯了眯眼，头一回对学生的个子产生些微的好感。  
  
一个没有见过的竹高跷。渡海面无表情想。  
  
他已经等了几秒，男人没有移开步子。  
  
“……让开。”  
  
渡海不耐烦地开口，没有理会世良一直悄悄拽他后腰褂袍的动作。  
  
医院走廊宽敞，但渡海不愿意迈腿往旁边走，尤其对方是刻意堵住他要走的路。  
  
“渡海医生，工作里还是保持精神比较好。”  
  
陌生男人的语调与常人不同，慢条斯理，又带点渡海陪佐伯参加过的宴席里主人公讲开场白时装腔作势的味道。  
  
渡海平淡的“哦。”声，没打算同他继续交谈下去，且他也不是爱好社交展开话题的人。他转身就走，利落的动作掀起白袍的一角，轻柔抚过男人的筒靴。  
  
世良连忙弯腰道歉，为渡海不礼貌的举止做出解释：“对不起，请您见谅，渡海医生还有事务要忙。”  
  
“实习生！”  
  
“是、是！”  
  
男人侧身注视一高一矮逐渐走远的两个身影，饶有趣味的轻抚杖头。他长腿迈出，鞋跟碰撞瓷砖只响起细如蚊蚁的踏声。  
  
“渡海征司郎……”  
  
男人缓慢道出渡海姓名的语调更像是午睡过后慵懒而心满意足的叹息，笑容不曾从他脸上消去，眼角更是带出一道上扬的笑纹。  
  
他停在挂着1722数字的病房前，不知何时出现在他身后穿着英式执事服的人伸手拉开门。  
  
男人迈步走进，抬手示意坐靠病床的人不用起身。  
  
1722是高级病房，权势总能带来一些日常的便利，一如现在，为了亲自前来的男人，偌大空荡的病房铺盖了一层地毯，英伦风格的小茶几和繁贵的孔雀椅被放置在病床边。  
  
男人摘下手套，交予身后跟随走进的执事服男人，他坐在孔雀椅上，语气略带责备对执事服男人说：“山本，你该早些把渡海医生的资料放在我面前。”  
  
执事服男人——山本面色惶恐弯下背脊，手上斟茶的动作不停：“很抱歉，御前大人。这是我的失职了，请给予惩罚。”  
  
男人轻拍山本的手臂安抚道：“没关系，让铃木去查，今晚把资料放在我床前。”  
  
坐靠床头的病人似是察觉到什么，扬起了素淡的眉毛，她接过山本递予的茶杯抿了抿唇，吹拂开升腾的白雾，微笑说：“贵族さん，渡海医生是个良民。”所以请不要因为兴趣，去折腾一位性向不明的好医生了。  
  
她的话意有所指，山本和停泊好车进门站于一侧待命的佐藤动了动手指，只当没有听到。  
  
衣着华贵不似常人的男人——贵族不解其意般眨了眨眼：“喜多见さん在说什么？我只是想了解照顾你的医生底细如何，安不安全罢了。”  
  
喜多见弯着眉眼，不再过多逾越，她已经能够联想到那位素来软硬不吃的毒舌医生如何令贵族栽跟头了。  
  
那是一副多么美妙的场面啊。喜多见抿上一口热茶，望着窗外和熙的阳光感叹。  
  
世良小跑着连忙跟上步履比平时快上不少的渡海，他弯下腰，在渡海耳边轻声说：“渡海医生，那位是1722房病人的家属。”  
  
“啧。”渡海推开世良贴近的脸，咂舌反问：“所以？”  
  
世良攥紧手里的病历记录本，他纠结起眉头挠着脸颊：“据说……据说背景非常深厚，您那样对他不太好。”  
  
说不定会惹恼对方然后被革职。  
  
世良在渡海的视线下，咽了咽唾沫，没敢把这句话说出口。  
  
渡海淡声道：“做好你的工作。”  
  
话音一落，渡海合上休息间的门，把近些日子胆大不少嘟囔埋怨他霸权自我的世良关在门外。  
  
脱下褂袍随手丢在床沿，渡海躺进沙发，毛毯盖过肚子，睡前迷迷糊糊地想到赌他去路的竹高跷，世良那番话语让他想到幼年时母亲讲述的童话故事。  
  
麻烦的辉夜姬。


	2. Chapter 2

值完夜班的医护人员推开办公室大门，俱是一愣。  
  
平日凌乱不堪的办公桌和各处摆满了没时间收拾的零碎物件不知被谁全部收拾了一遍，资料摆的整齐妥当。  
  
每个办公桌上摆放了一份牛皮纸包裹的鸡蛋培根三明治和一杯冒着热气的黑咖啡，休息区的长桌桌面铺上一层洁白的桌布，中间摆放了紫菜卷或便于携带的三角饭团，边缘则放置着无法全数摆放只能垒得高高的味增汤。  
  
仔细观察，食物及汤饮的分量恰好与当日上班人员数量相等，甚至考虑到各人口味不同，各准备西食与和食，口味也是基础不易触雷的品种。  
  
建设时购置的老旧空调被换成了新型节能的款式，田口发誓，目测那台崭新到发光的空调价格不低。  
  
时值夏季，为保证食物的温度，空调没被打开。  
  
只是——每个人的桌面上皆摆放了一台小型的USB接口的桌面风扇，足够日常所需。  
  
移至窗台，原本随意摆放的笔具橡皮被清理放进一款办公用的圆笔筒中，几株小巧翠绿的绿植盆栽摆在便于阳光照射的位置，给予原本杂乱单调的办公室增添美观及清爽的气息。  
  
精神疲倦到极致的众人停在门前，愣是不敢用自己那脏兮兮的鞋子踩在白净到发光的地板上。  
  
世良走近，只看见一圈人围绕在办公室门前堵着进去的路，他疑惑的穿过瞠目结舌的人们，看见了整洁的办公室也是一愣。  
  
“咦？今天有领导视察吗？”世良迷惑问。  
  
花房闻言抱着文件哗啦啦快速翻阅一遍，最终呢喃道：“没有……说不定是田螺姑娘呢。”  
  
恰逢此时，休息室的锁扣打起，清脆响声打破此刻诡异的气氛。  
  
众人的眼光瞬间移到缓慢打开休息室门的人身上，换作往日他们是不愿意也不敢这样去盯着渡海。  
  
渡海哈欠打到一半，硬是被一道道炙热的目光咽了回去。  
  
这样怪异的现象惹得他有些烦躁，微微蹙眉停住了迈腿的动作，直直瞪了回去，冷斥道：“干什么？”  
  
尖锐冰锥般的声音激得大家打个寒战，一同收回了紧盯渡海的视线，纷纷看天看地，暗里吐槽自己着了魔竟忘了渡海比田螺姑娘的存在还要吓人。  
  
猫田在沉默和干咳中开口：“渡海，好闻吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
渡海转头环顾四周，面容不动声色地空白了一瞬，以沉默回答。  
  
当然，在其他人眼里他就是和平时一样，面无表情转了一圈头，好似办公室和平时一样，没什么稀奇。  
  
显而易见，在大家都大惊失色的时候，只有渡海保持住冷静自持的姿态，这让他在实习生对他的评价中多了一块值得崇拜的高冷男神的标签——尤其在女实习生和世良眼中。  
  
“今天又有哪个高层要视察？”  
  
渡海明面上语气平淡到监测不到声波振幅，实则安然睡了一宿，CPU处理器尚未开启，干巴巴地向猫田询问。  
  
花房磕磕绊绊地回答：“呃，渡海医生，今天没有高层领导要来院里视察……”  
  
“你们围在门口一圈不进去开始上班干什么？”  
  
佐伯背手出现在众人身后，黑崎守卫骑士般拨开窃窃私语的一群人让出一道进去办公室的道路。  
  
佐伯闻到一股饭菜的香味，他挑挑眉踱步慢悠悠地走进去，看清室内与以往不同的状况了然一笑。  
  
他走到休息区的长沙发处停下脚步，拿起被众人忽视掉的信函打开大致看了一番，递给了黑崎。  
  
黑崎接过信函简略翻阅一遍，推了推眼镜概述：“这些是1722房家属感激渡海医生的悉心照顾表示的答谢礼，你们照常接收就可以了。”  
  
佐伯点头接道：“嗯，昨晚1722房的家属已经致电问询过，食材也是他们当日准备的，放心收下吧。”  
  
话落，在佐伯打包票之后众人才放松下来纷纷走进办公室，他们有些直接坐回自己的位置吃三明治，有些直接围绕沙发区拿着饭团和味增汤几人凑一块边聊天边吃了起来。  
  
佐伯取走黑崎递回的信函走到渡海面前，抬手递到他手上。  
  
他压低声音说：“御前大人很看好你，看来你们昨天的会面很成功。”  
  
“谁是御前大人？”  
  
渡海皱眉，脑海里开始过滤昨天见过的外人，在他印象里佐伯从未对这样一个人表示尊敬过，过高阶层的人物也不会纡尊降贵到他们这小庙造访。  
  
至于昨日堵他去路的男人，渡海自觉不认识不重要还穿得像COSPLAY怪里怪气的，一觉过后便忘个干净。  
  
“你没见过他？”佐伯诧异，“御前大人昨晚亲自打给我问了你的状况，话里话外都很欣赏你。”  
  
“没见过，不认识。”  
  
手指捏着信纸摩挲，渡海确认没见过佐伯所说的御前大人，淡声否认。  
  
佐伯沉吟半晌，无声拍了拍他的肩膀就携黑崎离开了。  
  
渡海没搭理佐伯的哑谜和那些莫名其妙的话，他拿走一份紫菜卷回到休息室。  
  
解开缠绕紫菜卷有两三层多的透明保鲜膜，渡海弓背岔腿坐在沙发中间，握住其中一端正要咬下突然停住，他眉头紧锁低头看了眼信函又看了看另只接下信函的手指。  
  
渡海不再五指抓着，在堆满各样物件的桌面上翻找镊子，用它捻起信函贴近鼻前闻了闻，平日素淡的表情狰狞了一瞬，嫌恶地将其丢到一边，再次从桌上翻找出一瓶消毒水洒在手上，让消毒水的气味彻底盖过信函上喷洒的香水味。  
  
完整清洁十指后，渡海才抓着紫菜卷慢悠悠咬下咀嚼，意料之外的不错，米饭香糯柔软似是高级大米，醋的味道并不浓郁，醋萝卜和青瓜也是香脆可口汁水饱满，咬进嘴里喀嚓作响。  
  
信函被渡海忽视得彻底，香水味给了渡海心理阴影让他不曾观察到背面有一行小字。  
  
他拔下充足电量的手机，开机解锁，等待几秒的过渡动画进到主屏。  
  
点下聊天通讯软件的手指顿了顿，渡海发现昨日关机前都没出现过的软件，他点开花体设计AM字样的图标，下瞬进入简洁明了的界面，屏幕中央是一位戴着花里胡哨面具身穿黑西装的男性形象的建模。  
  
“……什么东西？”  
  
渡海眨了眨眼，不禁喃喃出声。  
  
他简单点开所有彩色图样的按键，灰色图样的试着点过几次，似乎因为权限不够无法解锁到更高的功能。  
  
渡海抿着下唇，试图卸载。  
  
神奇的是这个软件非常流氓，跳出多个惨兮兮询问他是否一定要卸载软件的提示框，多到渡海已经不想再去费心思点确认。  
  
他脾气不好，这是众人皆知也是他懒得遮掩的事实，而现在，他竟被一个流氓软件给气得胸膛起伏不定，抓着手机的手气得发抖，险些将手机一把摔到墙上作泄火用。  
  
在渡海印象里，他没有下载过这样一个疑似智能AI拥有提醒功能的软件，而且他也并不需要别人来提醒他的日常事宜，更不需要警示他当日天气如何是否需要增减衣服。  
  
渡海深呼吸几次，压下怒火。  
  
手指无意间点到了什么，跳出刚才不曾发现到的衣橱功能，渡海看到的瞬间怒极反笑，用世良那蠢货的智商担保，设计流氓软件的人是个讲究的骚包。  
  
渡海快速翻阅一遍衣橱已收集和未收集的界面，不需要氪金换装这一选项令他稍稍降下火气。里头画师画出的服装饰物令渡海想到了上个月因和戴眼镜的毒舌管家胡闹摔断了腿的富家公子，依稀记得是道明寺家的卷毛小孩，出院时那一身紫色豹纹皮草大衣和水滴状的墨镜及铆钉漆皮筒靴简直令人无法忘怀。  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
渡海背脊绷紧一瞬，随即很快反应过来出声者是他难得纳入安全舒适圈的异性好友猫田，而他，因为过于恼火忽略了有人靠近。  
  
猫田走近几步，看清渡海握在手中的手机屏幕显示的内容，她双眼睁大了些许，偏头看向渡海：“你转性了？这是花房护士他们那些女孩子才会下载的软件吧。”  
  
“不是。”渡海吁口气，身体向后贴靠沙发，“不知道什么时候出现在我手机里的智能管家软件。”  
  
看她着实好奇，渡海将手机递了过去。  
  
猫田接下，屏幕里显示的仍是渡海未返回的衣橱换装界面，她扬扬眉试着点掉此时正穿在身上的几件衣服，微微张着嘴“哇哦”出声。  
  
“嗯？”渡海转头问。  
  
“身材不错。”  
  
猫田翻转手机面向渡海，男人赤身裸体端正站立，全身上下只剩无法取下的面具和黑色平角裤，脱去了遮挡物，优美线条手臂和八块腹肌人鱼线的美好身材显露了出来。  
  
猫田指尖无意轻点了下，屏幕里的男人陡然出声：“要和我进行一场爱的冒险吗？”  
  
自带男声显然是猫田没预料到的，她手抖了抖，差点把手机摔了出去。  
  
“什么恶俗的八点档台词？”  
  
猫田露出和渡海一致嫌恶的表情，迅速将手机递了回去。  
  
“他在和你调情。”  
  
渡海嗤笑陈述，看着屏幕光裸身体的男人，皱着眉将脱下的衣服一一给他穿了回去。  
  
“面具好像取不下来，要解锁高级功能？”猫田手肘撑着沙发靠背，弯腰看渡海较为熟稔的操作，“准确来说，手机的主人是你，是他在和你调情。”  
  
不愿承认猫田所说的事实，渡海点了点返回键回到主屏，站了起来：“你该忙了。”  
  
猫田耸肩，看着渡海穿上褂袍走出休息室。  
  
渡海训斥一番还在享受早饭被骂得一脸懵逼的世良，不等可怜的实习生回神就把日常报表拍到人怀里，旋即一把拎走比他高大不少的人。  
  
“渡海医生今天也是这么的可怕啊……”  
  
花房喝了口汤，悠悠感叹，她坐在世良身旁，近距离看着渡海仿佛魔神降临念了咒语就把世良拽去地狱的画面，不得不说，渡海医生身板看似瘦弱，气势却比别人高上好几分。  
  
猫田接替世良的位置坐下，随手取了个饭团享用早饭。  
  
“好好工作。”  
  
猫田拍拍花房的肩，端走味增汤走进休息室。  
  
她已经预料到后面的日子里渡海会持续烦躁，受害者除去她还有一群避不开要和渡海打交道的同僚。


	3. Chapter 3

工作上的事务暂时性消减了渡海的愤怒，冷静下来后发觉刚才的行为简直愚不可及。  
  
没有必要对二进制编译的程序发火，那是死物。渡海想。  
  
他依旧对流氓软件起不来喜爱的情绪，软件的设计总体虽说简明扼要，这算一个加分点，但那华丽花哨的服饰和AI低哑磁性带着笑意的嗓音更像是给春心萌动的高中生女孩设计的产物。  
  
啊，有点像塞巴斯蒂安。  
  
渡海想到了以前翻阅过几页的漫画，一个恶劣的执事。  
  
“渡海医生？”  
  
偏离轨道如毛线团的思绪收回，定在床头插着几株玫瑰的透明花瓶的视线移至坐靠床头向他微笑的喜多见，眼睫轻轻扇动了下，渡海没有回应这句问话。  
  
记事笔在手指翻飞中绕了几圈，渡海漫不经心的瞥了眼频频将视线投向于他的世良，后者在他平静的目光下夸张得打了个激灵，连忙转身与同行的护士替喜多见进行日常的身体检查。  
  
问话被无视，喜多见没有生气，她从细节就给人一种永远不会生气的大和抚子般温柔聪慧的舒心形象。  
  
住院短短几日，与她接触过的人对她印象皆是正面的好词，偶尔无伤大雅的调侃反倒增添了一丝娇俏的明丽。  
  
没人会讨厌她。  
  
即使最不好相处的渡海与她共处一室时都偏向安静。  
  
喜多见伸出手臂，让护士检查输液速度是否正确进行，她歪歪脑袋：“渡海医生已经发现了吗？”  
  
转动记事笔的手指动作没停，渡海抬眼看她，只是喉咙滚动，发出单音字节，“恩。”了一声。  
  
“这是秘密，请帮我保守吧。”  
  
喜多见红润的唇勾了起来，竖指轻贴双唇中央，俏皮的眨着眼睛。  
  
已经属于成熟女性行列的她做这动作仍有少女甜美活泼的韵味，直让世良这种纯情的年轻人不好意思地别过头，红了耳根。  
  
“我没有过于丰富的求知欲。”  
  
渡海面色如常，扯了扯嘴角说道。  
  
平和的陈述句由他口中说出反而带点不屑一顾的嘲讽意味，即便他的本意只是道出字面的意思。  
  
“果然，我没看过，渡海医生是好人啊。”喜多见一手捧脸，笑意盈盈地感叹，她转头看着世良，“对吧，世良医生？”  
  
“诶？”  
  
二人的对话没有避讳任何人，只是话题开得没头没尾，世良没能明白喜多见最后这给渡海为人定章的结论从何而来，更别说这个结论的皮球还被抛到他手上。  
  
世良惊愕在地，反射性扭头看向被提及的话题主人公。  
  
渡海没有截断话题反驳，也没有把话题转移开。他只是勾勾嘴角，神色淡漠，就那么睥着他，似乎在看世良会如何回答。  
  
世良在一瞬间觉得背上被两座交叠起来的无形山压着，面对一个微笑一个淡漠的视线，他只觉仿佛回到公开课堂上被教授点名回答问题，还是在千百号人的眼睛之下。  
  
“渡、渡海医生当然是呃、大好人……”  
  
两道目光直视下，世良战战兢兢如同被猫叼衔在嘴里的老鼠，艰难地结结巴巴地回答了喜多见的问题。  
  
啊，心脏好像有点痛。世良恍恍惚惚摸了摸良心。  
  
“世良医生有渡海医生这样的导师，可真幸运啊。”喜多见满意他的答复，拍了拍他的手臂。  
  
“呃、是，是啊……”世良悄悄看了眼渡海，咽了咽唾沫虚弱附和。  
  
“哦？”  
  
世良小心翼翼的表现取悦了渡海，他轻哼一声以表怀疑。记事笔握在手心，塑料外壳透过几张轻薄的纸张有一下没一下地敲击同样材质的文件夹板。  
  
渡海仅仅是懒洋洋靠着一张廉价的塑料椅子翘腿坐着，都让别人觉得他是立于不可攀登的高处睥睨在场所有人。  
  
世良怂了。  
  
世良彻彻底底的怂了。  
  
世良感觉自己就是在渡海热视线下被溶解的一小滩可怜兮兮的液体。  
  
日常检查其实早已结束，护士在世良被问询渡海为人的时候就已经摸着墙无声无息离开了随时轰炸的炮火中心。  
  
“渡渡渡海医生我去把检查报告记录进电脑里先行告退您们慢聊！”  
  
世良语速快得不带任何标点符号，吓得浑身毛都要炸开花了，刻进身体的礼貌还支撑他离开前把门轻轻带上，随后拔腿就跑。  
  
隔着一道门，房内二人都听到护士长训斥世良在走廊奔跑的行为，尤其这一层还是顶级病房的区域。  
  
喜多见掩唇，停了几秒钟还是当着渡海这位导师的面笑出声音，她揉掉眼角笑出的泪水，将发丝绕过耳后：“这个孩子平时被你欺负的都有心理阴影了啊。渡海医生是第几次检查时发现的？”  
  
院里所有人都怕他，世良也是。  
  
唯一的不同大抵是世良同时也敬仰着他，以一种看待拥有真实水平的老师的学生心态，大概还有一种——他早已经丢失掉的属于年轻人的真诚与热枕。  
  
渡海轻抬眼皮，对此揶揄不作表示，他弯腰捡起世良离开时没注意到从文件夹中滑落在他脚边的检查表。  
  
“第一次。”渡海开口，“第二次确认我的推断。”  
  
“第一次。”喜多见诧异地睁大双眼又重复了一遍，旋即展颜笑了起来，“看来有人赌输了。”  
  
渡海听懂了言下之意，皱眉看她，冷下声来：“你们很闲？”  
  
“对不起。”  
  
喜多见带着歉意答道，她听说过渡海的传闻，脾性略差难以接触交流，但对待工作无可指摘，远超他人。  
  
她和贵族选了这样一位骄傲的医生打掩护，确实是蔑视了对方的工作，对方生气也是应该。  
  
喜多见解释道：“我和那位大人因为一些事需要借此身份探查，请见谅。”  
  
“至于打赌，”喜多见瞥眼渡海因不痛快加快转动记事笔的动作，“御前大人对待有趣的人会特别关照一些。”  
  
“就是低估了渡海医生。”  
  
喜多见忽略掉当初开玩笑式的打赌提出者是她这一事实，她拿起床头柜上的水杯小抿一口，反正他总会在渡海医生这栽跟头，在此之前添点小麻烦也无伤大雅，渡海医生不是多话的人，而她也不是会主动暴露这件小事。  
  
渡海点头算这事就此揭过，他问：“警察？还是私人侦探？”  
  
前者渡海是不相信的，唯二的检查中就已经看出她的体态并非是长年执勤的人员，只是不排除对方刻意维持这样体型的可能。  
  
后者仅是随口一说，他的脑海闪过早些年碰见的私家侦探，似乎叫时多骏太郎，长着跟道明寺家小公子有几分相似。  
  
“侦探。”喜多见没有隐瞒，如实道出。  
  
“嗯，知道了。”  
  
渡海唯一的好奇心得到满足，不再多问。收腿站起，如往常把椅子收好，一手插兜一手拿着文件夹板迈步准备拉门离开。  
  
喜多见目光随渡海游动，心想，渡海医生果真是好相处的人。  
  
“喜多见さん今天过得如何？”  
  
正在渡海抬手要拉开门的时候，房门已被打开，人影还未看清，对方说的话便传进耳朵里。  
  
渡海来不及闪躲与来人撞了个满怀，手执的夹板不慎掉落，啪嗒好脆一声响。  
  
令喜多见遗憾收回手机的是，并没有出现电视剧那样一个摔倒另一个扶腰的浪漫场面，只有两个不嫌在门道聊天奇怪引人注目的人。  
  
来人显然也没预料到会与渡海碰面，面容闪过一丝惊异。  
  
他仍是昨日渡海见过的华贵打扮，手里搭着一柄手杖，身板挺直，发丝齐整。  
  
贵族带着笑意伸手：“渡海医生，又见面了。”  
  
渡海垂眼看着骨节分明蜜色肌肤的手，抬手与之交错开，接过山本捡起的夹板与滑开的文件资料。  
  
“你是给信函喷香氛的那个御前大人。”渡海直言。  
  
“唔，渡海医生唤我贵族さん就好。”贵族自然而然收回手，完全没有被渡海忽视的尴尬与恼怒，“御前大人这个称呼对于你我之间的关系来说过于疏离了。”  
  
渡海双唇快速颤动了几下，微微睁大半阖懒散的茶色眼眸，平静的面容崩出几道裂缝。他蹙眉抬头直视贵族带笑的眉眼，似是确认他是否烧坏了脑子。  
  
贵族今日的发型刻意做得慵懒凌乱，他低头回视渡海，松散的发丝垂下几缕落在颧骨的位置，令他看起来多了几分虚飘的柔软。  
  
渡海仍记着贵族的身份比他要高上许多，而他仍有未完成的事宜，还不能得罪权势过高的人物，忍下许多会令他立刻打包袱走人的字词，冷声警示道：“不要妨碍我的工作。”  
  
话落，侧身从贵族身旁擦过，甩袍大步离开。


	4. Chapter 4

阳光和煦，清风徐徐，绿植环道内花费颇多财力栽种的树繁茂苍郁。  
  
渡海坐在通风宽敞的院道一角，双唇上下阖贴，含着滤嘴任由尼古丁的气息萦绕四周，再由不断吹拂的风将烟雾卷走。  
  
他没有烟瘾，只有思绪繁重和焦虑烦躁时会偶尔抽上一两根，也不抽完，吸一两口滚过肺部从口中吐出，剩余那大半就着含着的模样任其燃完。  
  
深知香烟对身体没有好处，花费金钱购置使用对自己百害无一利处的东西上不值得。  
  
只是，贵族的出现让他觉得，似乎有些东西开始发生变化，而他不知道这对他来说有没有好处。  
  
“大哥哥！”  
  
渡海垂下眼睑，伸指折叠才点燃不久冒着点点橙红火星的香烟一把掐灭。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
嗓音有些低哑，呼出的气息满是烟草焦油的味道，他对孩子一向平和，满身的尖刺在孩子面前收敛起来，如今也是。  
  
“吸烟不好。”  
  
圆脸蛋个子小小的女孩抱着亮黄底色上绘制笑脸图样的皮球站在他跟前，脸上不知从哪蹭到了尘土，板着一张稚嫩的脸训诫起人来有模有样，不知道从哪学来的。  
  
“达也爸爸就因为吸好多好多的烟进医院了。”女孩认真地说，声音软软糯糯的，像红豆馅的大福。她竖起细嫩白藕似的胳膊指着不远处那栋楼，“大哥哥你是医生，怎么可以带坏其他人，你的老师知道会让你罚站的。”  
  
女孩在她这样五六岁的年纪来说有些早熟，或许是家庭教育得当的缘故，不像其他被养娇的孩子，手里紧抓父母衣摆，嗓门嚎亮刺耳。  
  
“好，我不抽了。”渡海暗叹口气。  
  
当着女孩的面将烟盒丢掷进垃圾桶里，他向女孩摊开手，表示手里确实没有再多的香烟。  
  
“你一个人？”  
  
渡海从裤兜掏出湿纸巾——没有手帕，他不是讲究那些的人——揩去女孩脸颊上的尘土。  
  
这处没什么人来，安静，阴凉。  
  
大多数人更喜欢去庭院那一块地方散步交谈，有阳光，有绚丽绽放的花花草草，还有足够多得人可以与之交流。  
  
“杀爸爸有老师的工作，下午才能赶过来。”女孩主动把手伸出，配合渡海的动作擦掉指甲缝里的泥土，“我和广树哥哥一起来的。”  
  
女孩对爸爸两次不同的称呼让渡海擦拭的动作一顿，时至今日男性婚姻不再是惊骇世人的一个错误，渡海对此没有太大的看法。  
  
他从小到大在情感方面看得一向很淡，即使父母相爱。校园时期，同龄人兴奋探讨异性胸脯和腰臀的时候他更看重学习，进入社会之后，被迫参与几次联谊会，更是无法理解喷洒浓郁气味香氛、妆容精致、身材姣好的女性有什么特别吸引人的地方。  
  
那太浪费他的时间，母亲甚至带他看过心理医生，而结果显示他一切正常，只是共情能力稍弱，本人也主观认定同异性或者同性过密接触没有意思。  
  
“你会梳辫子吗？”  
  
女孩歪着脑袋，眨着茶棕色圆润水亮的眼睛看他。  
  
她扎着一高一低的双马尾。显而易见的，给她梳头发的人技术不佳，或是故意搞怪扎得乱七八糟。而她自己还不会梳头，只能干受着这样的委屈。  
  
“渡海医生，原来你在这里。”  
  
贵族身后跟着三位仆人，从渡海身后缓步走近，毫不客气地踏入两人温馨氛围的圈子里。  
  
手杖被山本接管，他半蹲下身体，手臂伸向转头看他的女孩耳后打个响指，再收回时抓着不知从哪变出的玫瑰递于睁大眼睛的女孩。  
  
女孩情难自禁，“哇哦”出声，藕节般的手臂夹着皮球，给这讨人欢心的魔术大力鼓掌。  
  
“初次见面，可爱的小姐，请原谅我插足你们的谈话。你看，这朵粉色的玫瑰在你笑容下衬托得更美了。”  
  
贵族放软了语调对女孩表示歉意，友好地微笑让他看起来不那么像突然登场的反派，打消女孩对陌生人突然接近的抗拒心理。  
  
“谢谢！”  
  
女孩接下这朵被细心裁剪去尖刺的玫瑰，她转身将花朵展示给渡海看，“大哥哥，好看吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
渡海唇瓣微颤，目光闪动。贵族仍是下蹲的姿势抬首仰视他，眉梢带笑，看不出有丝毫的不耐。  
  
他不能理解这人怎么每次见到都是一脸笑意，待谁都如此，偏又让人不觉疏离，是真心实意想同你接触的样子。  
  
“恩，很衬你。”渡海低垂眉眼，缓缓道。  
  
这话不假。  
  
女孩穿着亮色打底的碎花裙子，脚上蹬着双质地不错的小皮鞋，脸颊带花儿似的粉红，唇红齿白，双眼灵动，被养得很好，手里拿支鲜嫩的玫瑰更显娇俏。  
  
女孩得到赞扬，开心地笑了起来。她扭头又看视线与她齐平的贵族，犹豫了称呼几秒，揪着裙摆问：“叔叔，你是来表演舞台剧的吗？”  
  
问话天真，渡海听得眉头跳了跳，毫不掩饰，光明正大地嗤笑出声。  
  
贵族穿着打扮都同常人不同，不怪涉世未深的女孩会这样理解，并无所顾忌地问了出来。  
  
想来没什么人会这样问他，贵族嘴角的弧度僵了一瞬，渡海讥讽的笑声传进耳际，双眸转动，反看着渡海：“渡海医生，这样很不符合社交礼仪。”  
  
“小姐，您不是要重新梳辫子吗？我来帮您重新梳个漂亮的辫子吧。”  
  
女仆打扮的田中凑前，弯下腰语调柔和哄着似懂非懂看渡海和贵族眼神无声对视交锋的女孩与她离开。她耐心地待女孩点头才牵住白嫩的小手，配合小小的步伐走到树荫下，那里已经铺垫上柔软的垫子和美味的点心，足够作一次简单的户外下午茶茶会。  
  
渡海不愿于贵族这样说话要转十八个弯的人交谈，直奔主题，问：“为什么？”  
  
“道明寺家小少爷和御村家长孙都格外推崇渡海医生。”贵族抚平下蹲姿势导致衣裤起了的皱褶，他站起身，垂眼注视渡海，“道明寺家的老爷子和御村家老爷子都有心脏问题，最后似乎都被渡海医生这双圣手给救了回来。”  
  
“……”  
  
渡海蹙眉，他救过的病人那样多，接触到的上流阶层患者不过寥寥几人，姓氏在脑海回转几瞬便想了起来。  
  
道明寺和御村两家患病都是老者，佐伯那会同时进行两台手术，先前又操手了三台没有休息过，他不过顶岗顺手救治了回来。  
  
渡海心说，那是因为其他主治医生技术不行，没一个能打的。  
  
“那是其他人不行，不是我医术高明。”渡海是这么想的，也是这么随意地道出他认为如此的事实。  
  
神色不以为然，语气理直气壮，说出的话让同僚听到又得气得他们一佛升天，恨不能把他嘴给缝上。  
  
“和你们指名要我看顾有什么关系？”渡海如水平波的茶色眼眸涌现这段时间压制的怒火，直视贵族。  
  
明明是仰望的姿势，却给人与对方始终处在平阶层交谈的感觉。  
  
渡海咬着牙根，喉结滚动咽下蠢货、白痴、资本主义之类的字眼，直言：“碍事。浪费医疗设备。浪费我的时间。”  
  
贵族望着渡海炯炯有神的双眼游神，心脏骤然加快狠狠跳动几下，一时片刻思绪纷飞，不由想家中收藏的那块米纳斯热莱斯州的托帕应该很适合他。  
  
贵族对这种陡然变化的情绪并不陌生，甚至不抵抗，反倒跃跃欲试。  
  
渡海作为计划中的一颗棋子，他起先并没有探查，山本及佐藤几位下属办事效率很好，他不担心会有什么出错的地方，简略翻阅一遍就由他们放手去着手准备了。  
  
我该早些知道他的，早在和两位老爷子喝茶下棋时就该知悉他的一切，好在现在不晚。  
  
贵族为错过的这段日子怅然叹息，极其任性的迁怒过去的自己。  
  
“那么渡海医生接受我为这段时间的歉礼吗？”任凭脑海思绪翻滚涌浪，贵族面上微笑不减，神色带着几分伏低示弱请求原谅的苦恼，“只是一些简单的歉礼。”  
  
渡海抿着下唇，下颚的小痣上移几分，引得贵族视线在红润的唇与小痣间来回游走。  
  
他的视线隐晦，眼睛微眯带起眼角一点笑纹，掩去深邃幽暗的欲望，食指轻搭拇指左右摩挲。若有熟识的人看清贵族这副模样就能瞬间了然，这年纪轻轻满肚子黑水的小狐狸又看中了什么不允许旁人染指的东西。  
  
贵族任性，不容差错的控制欲和占有欲是外人谈论时通常贴有的固态印象。富家子大多拥有这类特性，贵族一直克制得很好，因此大多数人都不以为然。  
  
只有围绕他打转的家仆才知道，这位大人不过是没碰上什么特别喜爱的东西，就连前阵子有过交集的高德爱香，也只是漫长时光里三分钟热度起了兴致的逗趣。  
  
渡海征司郎……  
  
渡海的姓名在贵族脑海旋绕不散，光是想象他的注意力集中在他身上，就仿若有电流攀过身体，让他感到阵阵酥麻激昂的快感。


	5. Chapter 5

“随你。”   
  
渡海摒弃窥清贵族想法的念头，无论如何，牵扯不到他身上那就随他。   
  
况且，他身上也没有什么能够引起对方兴致的存在。  
  
轻飘飘的两字应允攀入耳内，引得贵族唇齿间隙泄露出一声克制到近乎听不清的，轻缓而暧昧，带着颤栗的低叹。  
  
“征司郎真是——”  
  
贵族将注意力转移至树荫下吃着点心的女孩身上的渡海再次夺了回来，他因对方视线停留在身上而深感愉悦，舌尖滑过齿列，裹挟龙舌兰般浓烈醇厚的爱意，悠然道：“讨人喜欢。”  
  
“……不要乱喊我的名字。”  
  
超过正常陌生人之间社交的称呼惹得渡海怔愣了几秒，旋即不快得皱起眉，即便是相处时间较长的佐伯都不会这样亲昵的称呼。  
  
他果然不大喜欢这类言语轻佻自带三分暧昧的人，想问的话已经问完，没有继续单独相处的必要。  
  
渡海自然微勾的唇角抿得平直，双手插入褂袍兜里，迈腿绕过贵族的身体走向女孩与三名仆人玩耍的树下。  
  
这个孩子怕是在大人注意力不在她身上的时候跑走的，偌大的医院放任一个年岁尚小的孩子胡乱跑动出了事才是大麻烦。  
  
他有意忽视身后跟来的贵族，鞋跟嗒嗒与水泥地面碰撞在主人放慢的步伐倒显得像出来踏青。  
  
渡海想到那个突然出现的流氓软件，内里衣橱服饰设计与贵族身穿的风格有几分相似，只是那样校园偶像剧的台词着实令人听着就起鸡皮疙瘩，太过羞耻。  
  
走近就见女孩跟前堆满了和西两式的各样甜点，皮球和玫瑰被丢到一旁。女孩在吃食上倒很平衡，不同口味的小点心都一一尝过几口，也不贪嘴，不会全揽自己怀里霸占着不放。  
  
山本和田中二人很得女孩喜欢，手里还捧着女孩双手递予的杯子蛋糕，佐藤似乎碍于莫名的赧然不怎么同女孩交谈，暗地里却贴心得递上几次手帕与果汁。  
  
“别吃太多，快中午了。”  
  
渡海垂眼，存放纸屑蛋糕碎的小篓丢掷了几团锡纸和些许色彩鲜艳的糖衣，撤腿蹲在鼓着腮帮子咀嚼波板糖的女孩身旁，接过佐藤递来的手帕伸指擦拭嘴周的饼干屑。  
  
杏眼含着期待眨巴看他，女孩就着抬头的姿势没有说话。  
  
渡海不解看了看其余三人，田中笑眯眯地指着女孩重新梳理过的发型示意。他了然点头，沉默半晌也没说出一个音节来，在女孩拽着外袍的催促下开口：“很好看。”  
  
实际来说，歪七扭八的双马尾变成粗辫子松垮垮搭在肩头的造型在渡海眼里没有区别，总归是束起来显得齐整清爽。  
  
“谢谢哥哥！”女孩得到夸赞，开心得露出小梨涡甜甜笑了起来。不知道什么原因，女孩对待渡海与对待其他几人多了几分依赖和亲密。  
  
待女孩乐得摇晃双脚渡海才发现碎花裙摆下的膝盖有两团紫红相间的淤青，所幸贵族的仆从发现后擦去泥土抹了药水。  
  
女孩不喜欢那股刺鼻的药水味，手指总不自觉贴着擦了药的边缘滴溜溜画圈打转，似乎想去挠，渡海发现探身取走皮球让女孩抱着，格开她作乱的手。  
  
“你该回去了。”  
  
“好吧——”女孩和三个玩伴相处了几分钟，要离开时便有点恋恋不舍，她肉呼呼的小手从自己碎花裙的兜里掏出三颗糖果递了出去。  
  
“下次见哦，糖给你们。爸爸还没给我今天的零花钱，先拿糖果抵押吃掉的蛋糕，以后我会还的。”  
  
女孩稚嫩的嗓音认真说，听着的几个大人有些哭笑不得，渡海甚至勾了勾唇。  
  
半大不小的孩子，倒还懂天下不会平白掉馅饼，需要拿钱支付，渡海难得的想知道这样一个小孩是什么样的家长教导出来的。  
  
“好的，我们会好好收着的。”  
  
田中宛若在演戏剧，揩去眼角不存在的感动的泪水，郑重其事地回应女孩。  
  
让女孩牵着他的手走对她来说那样长的一段路有些苛刻，拜托那三位仆从其中一人环抱是不可能的事情，渡海和他们不熟，也更愿意自己解决问题。  
  
得到女孩的允许，他将褂袍胸前佩戴的工作挂牌揣进兜里，避免女孩娇嫩的皮肤被划伤，上身前倾敞开双手将她抱入怀里。  
  
肘托女孩腰臀让她重心坐在臂上，另手轻扶后颈连接脑袋的地方，渡海支腿起身，面向一直没有言语只微笑看他的贵族，颔首道：“谢谢。”  
  
女孩同他们不过初次见面就受到了贴心的照看，渡海再冷漠也知道该对没有制止仆人行为的主人表示感谢。  
  
“征司郎太见外了，这是我自愿做的。”  
  
仆人收拾残余的物件，贵族抬手打个手势阻止佐藤的跟随，似是看不见渡海隐约外露的抗拒，与他并肩行走送女孩回到家人身边。  
  
“我们没那么熟，不要乱喊。”顾及在怀里嚼着波板糖看他俩讲话的女孩，渡海的语调趋向平静，一身尖刺都收敛了起来，露出柔软的一面。  
  
贵族无辜地偏头眨眼：“我只是想和征司郎交个朋友。”  
  
不知他哪来的脸面学小孩那套扮出天真无辜的表情，渡海张了张口又闭上嘴，身份过大的差异让他无法随意训斥贵族，颇有些憋屈。  
  
回去检查世良那只颤巍巍的吉娃娃的工作进展如何好了，恶劣因子转移到随时都能欺负的学生身上。他把无用的工作交接给世良，看他接手那么多天日常检查，大抵也有七八个日头，居然还看不出异常，只知道病人温柔大气淑女娇弱，蠢货。  
  
这一届的实习生是我带过最差的一届。  
  
回想波多野曾经对他吐槽的话语，渡海当时还讽刺他不会带学生，这会却不得不赞同起这句话来。  
  
“我不需要朋友。”渡海直言拒绝这套说辞。  
  
贵族迅速接问：“道明寺司和御村拓也不是你的朋友？”  
  
“不……”  
  
渡海喉头一哽，他没想到对方会直接搬出这两位大山来，否认的话刚开口就见贵族扬起眉毛，似乎他只要否认不是，他就会立马打电话给那两个小孩打小报告。  
  
他和两家小孩接触的时间不长，两位老爷子出院后仅有的联系也只有网络上偶尔约约线上游戏组团过副本，非要说的话，还是道明寺司那情商不高的小孩咋咋呼呼把他和御村拓也拉进一个小群扯扯家常。  
  
“你到底想干什么？”  
  
渡海不想继续谈论朋友不朋友的话题，他不明白，自己不过是一个即将迈入中年脾性差劲的普通人，有什么特殊的地方能吸引贵族来寻找趣味。  
  
花里胡哨的话不适合渡海，因此贵族不打算搞若即若离那套，简明扼要道：“我想追求你。”  
  
渡海的瞳孔微微一缩，停下缓行的步子直视回去。  
  
他能说什么。  
  
有一瞬间他以为贵族骤然靠近是因为探查到他在东城大医院的目的，谁知道竟是这个意料之外的答案。  
  
“你——”  
  
“不可以！”  
  
女孩打断了渡海的话，着急地揪住褂袍的衣领，布料紧攥泛出一层层折叠的皱褶。她急得脸都憋红了，红扑扑的。  
  
“爸爸说，喜欢一个人要看他的储蓄有多少的！叔叔你太轻佻了！”女孩声音甜脆，说出的话却让贵族都不由为之一怔。她伸出白嫩的手，皱着圆圆的脸蛋拍打贵族的手臂。  
  
小孩的力气小，打在贵族身上更像是替他拂去灰尘，半点教训的意思都没有。  
  
“……”  
  
“……”  
  
贵族与渡海一同沉默，低头看向仰起头严肃得絮絮叨叨像个小老头的女孩，听着那些选择配偶的现实条件，二人有些啼笑皆非。  
  
“你说得对，我该做出点表示才能让征司郎知道我的真心。”贵族抽出素白的丝质帕子擦拭女孩唇角因活跃发言来不及咽下的唾沫，帮她摆正糖棍让她好好抓着。  
  
“这才对啦。拉钩钩。”女孩探究般上下打量贵族，伸出小指同贵族做好约定，确保他不会随便的应付了事。  
  
“……”  
  
一大一小当着另一位当事人的面拉钩发誓，渡海额角青筋抽动几下，小孩还能当她不懂事，贵族这脸皮到底谁给的。  
  
渡海实在忍无可忍，按捺许久的火气冒出一点苗头，他对贵族怒斥“闭嘴！”便快步抱着女孩走进楼道。  
  
全然不顾看见他抱着一个女孩怒气冲冲穿梭楼层的同僚心情有多复杂惊惧。


	6. Chapter 6

乘坐电梯到达拥有顶级待遇的病房楼层。  
  
这层住下的病人不多，仅仅只有两位。渡海他们迈出电梯就见空寂的走廊只有一位便服打扮的男人。  
  
“广树哥哥！”  
  
渡海弯腰放下怀中的女孩，看她一蹦一蹦甩着辫子靠近在窗台边来回转圈打着电话的男人。  
  
“雪绘！你跑去哪里了？”  
  
面容青涩俊秀的年轻男人听见呼喊，连忙蹲下身接住和兔子无差跳进他怀里的雪绘，他熟练把她抱起，皮球夹在腋下将仍在通话没有挂断的手机递了过去：“杀先生刚才还说你在医院让我仔细找找，快给他报个平安。”  
  
“杀爸爸——我碰见和你长得很像很像的大哥哥。”雪绘双手捧着对她来说还有些过大的手机贴在耳边，不知对面说了什么，她突然咯咯直笑很是开心，“不会的，杀爸爸最好看啦。”  
  
“嗯，不会乱跑了。下午见，拜拜。”雪绘乖乖点头，举起手机撅起嘴巴给予另一方响亮的亲吻。  
  
“很抱歉麻烦你们了，谢谢谢谢。”  
  
崛川检查完雪绘一切安全，只有膝盖两块摔倒的淤青终于放心的松了口气。他挠了挠头，尴尬的看着面前穿着医师袍双手插兜面无表情的渡海和打扮颇具中世纪舞台剧风格笑意盈盈的贵族，弯腰致歉感谢。  
  
贵族颔首：“无妨，雪绘很乖巧。”  
  
渡海淡声道：“以后注意。”  
  
雪绘将手机还给崛川便抱着小皮球眨巴眼看他，渡海不以为然，刚才雪绘和另一方的对话立刻解开了他微小的疑问，长相相似给予小孩主动的靠近和依赖，因此不怕他的冷脸。  
  
“大哥哥，你要走了？”眼看渡海转身要走，雪绘眼疾手快地探出身体牢牢拽住他的衣袍，“我还能找你玩吗？不如和我交往吧！”  
  
“雪绘！”崛川抱稳雪绘的身体，把她的手轻松拉回，小声训诫：“医生哥哥很忙的。还有交往什么的你是从哪里学来的！”  
  
渡海一时无言以对，雪绘直白的喜爱明确地传达给他，而他不怎么同小孩接触，事务繁琐，拒绝的话刚到咽喉就被贵族隔断。  
  
“征司郎平时的工作很忙，雪绘要体谅他不能随时和你玩耍哦。”贵族迈步上前，摊开手，掌心平躺一颗牛奶味的棒棒糖，当作是给雪绘的赔礼。  
  
雪绘告白的话反而被忽略彻底，贵族伸手抚顺她贴在脸颊微微卷翘的碎发，笑道：“明天周一，雪绘也要上学了吧？”  
  
“……你在对小孩乱说什么。”  
  
渡海重心在另条腿上，斜站着身子侧眼看贵族揭开学生最不愿碰到的话题。初见还对雪绘彬彬有礼给她表演魔术让她开心，现在作为一个成年人，突然和还在上幼稚园的幼童计较上了，是多无聊。  
  
“以后再说吧。”  
  
模拟两可的话应付好和贵族置气的雪绘，渡海动作生涩轻抚她的脑袋，同一直尴尬维持笑容的崛川道别，没等贵族径直转身离开。  
  
“坏叔叔！大哥哥才不会答应你！”  
  
雪绘揪着脸颊对追上渡海步伐的贵族身影吐舌做鬼脸，气呼呼地抓着糖棍和皮球埋进崛川怀里乱蹭，直让年岁不大的崛川好一阵慌乱安抚。  
  
“你很闲？”  
  
一直跟在我身后不走，摇着尾巴在主人身旁打转不停的大型犬？  
  
渡海站定不走了，他双手抱臂支腿靠电梯旁雪白的墙壁，掀开眼皮懒懒嘲讽。对贵族生气没有意义，他更不信那番追求的说辞。原本打算直接回到休息室吃饭午睡休息一会，却想到这人可能死皮赖脸的不走就打消了这个念头。  
  
“对待你的事情上，我一直很有时间。”  
  
贵族身板挺直，十指交叠握于腰腹的位置，毫不思索地说出令渡海恶寒的情话，一句话说得缱绻迤逦，眼神不再遮掩深藏的欲望，直露对他的着迷与渴求。  
  
如若妙龄女孩站在贵族面前直视他，眼底深邃的幽火欲念怕是烧得她们脸颊粉红，甘愿就此沦陷。  
  
可惜，渡海对此毫无感觉。他的感知承载能力生来仿佛就被屏障隔开，只觉得贵族需要去看看眼科，盯得人稀奇古怪的。  
  
“无聊唔——”  
  
贵族寂静无声如捕食猎物的野豹猛然贴近，将渡海笼罩身下，薄淡的嘴唇毫不客气堵住他微张的唇，吞咽正欲道出的支离破碎的音节。  
  
贵族身上喷洒的香氛味道如凛冽寒风拂过被雪覆盖的雪松树丛，清冷纯粹的木香混杂醉人的麝香幽幽围绕渡海，挥之不去。  
  
渡海很快回神，抱臂的双手却被他上身压得无法动弹，整个身体被夹在墙壁与贵族之间，连挣扎都无望。  
  
恼怒混杂迷茫和惶惑，渡海陡然接受来自承受方陌生的感官刺激，未知的轮廓令他无所适从。  
  
似是感受渡海的不安与纷乱的思绪，贵族宽大的手掌覆上渡海的后腰，他的身体那样轻，以至于贵族不费力气就带着他身体贴近彼此，不留缝隙。  
  
贵族强硬蛮横地把渡海拉入潮热湿润、止不住躁动的陌生国度。他眼里燃烧的黝黑焰火有一瞬间给予渡海被灼伤的触动，从未有过的情愫存在感极强地盘旋渡海整个脑海，让狠咬唇舌逼迫对方松开的念头都无法升起。  
  
两边电梯上绯红的数字明明灭灭地闪烁数次，到达楼层的铃声提醒三两回，陷入迷幻热烈缠绵的二人无暇管顾，传到耳边的只有彼此粗乱潮湿近乎呻吟的喘息和唇舌每一次碰撞黏稠滑腻的渍渍水声。  
  
“呼吸。”  
  
贵族的手顺着后腰攀上瘦弱的背脊，隔着两层纤薄的布料温柔拍抚，安抚身下不懂换气惹得四肢发软露出脆弱肚皮的刺猬。他沙哑低语，声音如无形的琴弦在空中弹奏激昂的曲调震荡至渡海的耳边。  
  
绒羽搔刮的酥麻卷席全身，渡海往日平淡冷漠的脸在贵族的攻势下被敲得粉碎。他在贵族噬人的注视下眼角湿润泛着惑人的情醉，颊面滚烫，两瓣素色的唇湿润红亮，缓息而微张的唇齿间隙隐约可见内里柔软的粉红舌尖。  
  
记事至今，渡海也曾因生理冲动或是心理上的好奇与女性在清醒或是酒精刺激大脑的情况下翻滚交缠过几次。女性的身躯柔软细嫩，带着香甜的气味，平和的火辣的他都尝试过，除去身体达到巅峰的那几秒钟，神智至始至终保持清醒。  
  
贵族赠予他不曾感受过的陌生的刺激。渡海是成年人，贴于腿根稍硬的物什是什么他一清二楚，尤其自己也被那段欢愉的触碰而激得身体燥热。  
  
渡海对上贵族那双温柔得几近令人闻到蜂蜜香甜气息的眼睛，他茶色的眼眸闪着狡黠灵动的光，如好奇心终于被人类勾起为此停留的恶魔般低声惊叹：“你爱我。”  
  
“我爱你。”贵族高不可攀的傲然在渡海面前消失殆尽。他垂着头，低俯姿态献上因眼前人快速跳动的心，只求眼前掌握他命脉的恶魔能满足他的渴求，“我渴望你，像昏暗翻涌海浪中的船只需要灯塔，像恳求达芙妮不要逃跑为他停留的阿波罗，像妄图得到克里斯提娜喜爱的魅影。”  
  
“我钟情与你。”俯拍的手虚虚停留在渡海腰侧，贵族眼神迸发的欲望引得渡海几乎要发出叹息，“我的钱财能为你雕琢攀附玫瑰夜莺的金笼，能让你无法再被任何医院录用只为我所有，但那样我永远得不到你。”  
  
“我只是想让你知道。”贵族俯身，渡海微乱湿热的鼻息扑打他的脸庞，他小心翼翼地贴上那双时刻吐出尖刺话语的唇，“直至现在，我遇到的千万人里，只有你让我这样着迷。”


	7. Chapter 7

渡海就着被他禁锢在怀的被动姿态怡然靠墙，一动不动地歪头看他，笑容讳莫如深：“摩西分海？”  
  
话音与电梯到达楼层开门的提示铃声混合在一起，来人捧着一沓堆放整齐的文件踏出，转头正欲张望，眼神定在贵族渡海二人身躯暧昧交缠的一幕。  
  
来人震惊得文件脱离手中稀里哗啦摔落一地，因为惊吓后退几步背贴电梯冰凉的门沿，嘴巴张张合合似乎是眼前场面给人感觉过于震撼，只得无声呐喊。  
  
“渡渡渡渡海医生——！？”  
  
世良终于找回声音，嘴巴哆哆嗦嗦颤抖个不停，无法说出完整的一句话来。  
  
叫喊渡海名字像是高声部的女孩，不过音调难听，山坡蜿蜒十八道般走了调，近乎尖锐刺耳。  
  
他半个身体堵在电梯敞开的钢门边，惹得电梯蜂鸣器滴滴报出警告，吵得把仍旧黏在身上不离开最后只得一把撕开的渡海冷下脸来。  
  
渡海抬臂不耐烦地打个手势让世良停止惊叫从电梯门道上走出来，面上冷气森森：“你是斯屯托耳和厄秋的儿子？”  
  
渡海不复方才兴致盎然满面笑盈的模样让贵族暗暗可惜，他舔了舔唇回味渡海的味道，还带点微微的烟草味。  
  
尼古丁的味道挺难闻，烟草对身体也并无益处，贵族决定让他戒烟，在这次事情结束之后。  
  
“啊？斯、斯屯什么？厄秋又是谁？”  
  
世良顺着渡海的示意乖乖上前，又被渡海的神色吓得立马打个激灵，双腿一软险些跪在地上。冷不丁听到陌生的词汇，他仿佛还在教室上课，遇到没明白的就反射性问出来。  
  
话音一落，再看渡海双手插兜无言看他，脸上表情有些微妙却隐约没了那点能冻坏人的煞气。  
  
啊，我是绕着地狱门安全走回人世了吗。  
  
世良后知后觉想，见地面还有一堆被自己摔掉的文件，苦着脸蹲下身重新把它们摆正收集起来。  
  
眼前一叠整理好的文件被递到面前，世良接下，个性使然，他立马点头道谢。  
  
抬首再看，递给自己东西的是把导师压在墙上1722房据说背景深厚的男人，世良连忙整理完剩余的纸张夹板重新抱入怀中站起身。  
  
贵族微笑颔首跟着起身，站回渡海身旁——手臂相贴的近距离——抚平衣摆皱褶。  
  
世良向贵族再一次道谢后看到渡海想起正事狠拍下脑袋，从整理好的文件中抽出一份密封的文件袋，他翻正方向，递给渡海：“佐伯医生要我带给您的，说是……”  
  
世良自认为悄悄地看眼贵族，咽了口唾沫继续说道：“……御前大人要求的保密协议。”  
  
贵族看着渡海手里以家徽标识蜡封的文件，面露了然：“啊，铃木已经送来了吗。”  
  
他从贴身的外套内袋取出一柄食指长的薄如蝉翼的拆信小刀递予渡海，小刀木质柄托中间的位置雕琢着家族徽章，翻出后，家徽标识在白炽光照射下隐隐流动几不可闻的光辉，细看原是内涂了丝线般粗细的金色。  
  
“不需要。”  
  
渡海嫌弃看眼贵族手里的小刀，与常年握在手中的手术刀差不多大小，却花里胡哨的可以。拆个东西还要小刀，麻烦。  
  
渡海的拒绝在意料之中，贵族无所谓收回便捷携带的刀，不顾在场第三人的感受，直言：“伤了你的手指就不好了，我会心疼。”  
  
你们考虑过我的感受吗？  
  
世良沉默了。他恨不得自己耳朵在这会听不到，更听不懂贵族话里话外对渡海的暧昧调情。  
  
“这是什么？”渡海问。  
  
渡海直截了当从一侧利落撕开，空中响起一道纸张破裂的声音。  
  
这声音听得世良鸡皮疙瘩都要竖起来了，他有一瞬间觉得那撕的不是纸袋，是他的眼睛，因为看见了不该看到的东西。  
  
世良踌躇：“呃……”  
  
“我没问你。”渡海瞥眼世良，有些莫名其妙。  
  
贵族旋即回答，没让可怜的实习生尴尬太久：“1722房病患保密协议，回去我讲给你听？”  
  
“不需要。”  
  
渡海抽出盖了医院公章和贵族家徽的合同，一目十行快速翻阅，内容与曾经为显贵上层人物签订的保密协议大同小异。  
  
合同制定的条约不多，他看得很快。再翻，最后一页佐伯与贵族已经签署盖章，只差他的。  
  
“走吧。”  
  
贵族伸臂环过渡海的背后按下电梯往下的按键，数字向上跳动两下，橙黄色的按键随之黯淡，电梯门应着提示铃声敞开。  
  
没有逗留在这的必要，他们也该回去了。  
  
渡海没有道谢，合同放回文件袋里便夹在臂肘间，走进电梯靠在后方三角处。  
  
贵族迈出步子随渡海进了电梯，转身却见世良依旧捧着文件站在外面，好奇问道：“世良医生，不进来吗？”  
  
“不，不用了。我等下一趟吧。”  
  
世良干笑。  
  
才撞见你们两位大佬大庭广众下搂搂抱抱卿卿我我的样子，他在了也没立刻松开，现在让他继续承受压力待下去，哪敢啊。  
  
“可惜。”  
  
贵族按下一层和闭合的按键，他声音带笑，看着世良道：“世良医生，双目覆上鳞片的人，运气会比较好。”  
  
渡海突然开口：“走不走。”  
  
他看了一眼站在他斜前方，只能看见侧脸的人和电梯外茫然不解其意的高大青年，手臂扶着扶手，指尖轻轻敲击，一副不耐烦的样子。  
  
“我错了，小征不要生气。”贵族妥协般放软了语调道歉。  
  
电梯门缓缓合上，即将闭合的时候世良依稀看见贵族动了动身体，繁琐华贵的外衣贴近那片空荡冷白。  
  
“诶？”  
  
御前大人说的是什么意思？  
  
世良微愣，面露疑惑思索，平日对他态度恶劣的导师刚才就贵族话后开口打断了什么。  
  
他可能被吓糊涂了，居然觉得大魔王在维护他。世良拨弄折起一角的纸张想。  
  
电梯内，渡海微微仰头注视跳动的数字，喉结滑动，偏头对上贵族自关门后不曾转移开的目光，缓缓道：“他是个蠢蛋。”  
  
不要逾越乱动我的人。  
  
贵族面色不改，笑着“嗯”声应了下来。  
  
他对于初次调情就被外人撞见没有什么感想，对方还是个刚脱离温床蛋壳的成年崽子，连句拐弯抹角的威胁都没听出来的幼崽。  
  
渡海对世良的维护之意在他预料之中，临走前对世良说的那一句话仅是口花花而已。  
  
只是，有一点不喜欢渡海对世良隐晦的温柔的指导，贵族虚扶在渡海腰间的手拢了拢，嗯，只有一点点不喜欢，不是嫉妒。  
  
贵族遗憾地想，爱人主导掌控的意识与他相仿，如今对他态度不明确，方才心意的剖解也没得到答复，实在挠得他心痒痒。  
  
“撒手。”  
  
啪的一声脆响，渡海面色不虞地拍开贵族在后腰处来回抚摸的手。  
  
首层已到，渡海径直走出电梯，丝毫不打算等待满脸无辜捂着被拍红手的人。  
  
“叮——”  
  
短信提示音响。  
  
渡海掏出手机点开查看，眉头一跳，屏幕显示那短短一行字令他莫名心生不安。  
  
——我会当好追求者这个身份的，小征:) A.M  
  
被贵族知悉所有信息在意料之内，暂且不论那个连母亲都没称呼过的亲昵昵称，单是追求者这一字眼和那微妙的笑颜字符就让渡海在晴朗阳光下不由自主抖了抖身体。  
  
回头再看，贵族已然悄然无声地离开。  
  
别太过分了。  
  
渡海步伐懒散，靠边行走。他单手握住手机，拇指快速敲出字词回复过去。  
  
尾缀的两个字母一般意味着本人姓名，渡海清楚，却并不在意。  
  
他的好奇心确实不强。  
  
短信没有回复，渡海不愿拨电话过去给予警告，那太麻烦了。  
  
手机正欲放回衣兜，又一阵振动，渡海看眼来电显示接了电话。  
  
“喂。”  
  
电话那头的女声带着踌躇和担忧问：“征司郎，你和一位叫贵族先生的人在一起了？”  
  
渡海脚步微顿，皱眉道：“你听谁说的？”  
  
“贵族先生打电话过来说他对你一见钟情的事情了哦。”  
  
渡海母亲那头响起衣物摩擦窸窸窣窣的声音，她半是揶揄半是喜悦地说：“征司郎，是怕我反对你和一位男士在一起才不和妈妈说吗？贵族先生对我说了很多你的好话，是个好男人呢，就是名字奇怪了些。”  
  
“……”渡海抿了抿下唇，沉默半晌，开口道：“没有，我没答应他。”  
  
“你啊……”渡海母亲笑出声：“我还担心我走之后你一个人怎么办。现在挺好，有人喜欢你了。”  
  
她幽幽叹了口气，又道：“贵族先生似乎权高位重，虽然和我说话时姿态放得很低，但是那种矜傲的语气我还是听得出来的。你一向有自己的主意，妈妈不会插手你和那位先生的事情，只要你是开心幸福的，我都无所谓。”  
  
“……好，知道了。”  
  
渡海快步走进办公室，无视周遭神色各异看着他的医生护士，一把合上休息室的门。文件被随手甩在凌乱的床铺上，他躺进沙发，眉眼比平日柔和不少：“你儿子不信一见钟情，他要是给你送礼直接收，当做是入赘聘礼就是了。”  
  
“唉，别把人家逗太过了，你可好不容易来了一株金桃花。不过，慢慢相处再决定要不要在一起。”渡海的意思已经很是明确，她愉悦地笑说：“前阵子就跟你说我在樱井神社参拜卜了一支签子说你有缘人会出现，果不其然。”  
  
“……别信那些稀奇古怪的东西。”渡海抓了抓头发，叹气道：“随你吧，我挂了。”  
  
“好好好，好好吃饭，别睡觉又因为把被子卷起来抱住没盖到感冒了——”  
  
“啰嗦，挂了。”  
  
渡海语气扬高些许，似是被道出事实羞恼的把电话撂了。  
  
退出通话界面，再看那个不请自来赶也赶不走的软件，渡海鬼使神差地打开，给角色换了各式搭配奇异的衣服，似是将其当做强硬打乱他生活的男人，一阵折腾。


	8. 正文完

叩叩。  
  
门被由外至内打开，猫田走进窗帘紧闭昏暗一片的休息室，停在沙发边弯腰伸手毫不客气地拍打床铺上拱起一团，整个人埋进被窝里睡得格外香甜的人。  
  
“渡海，今日份的慰问品到了，快去签字签收。”  
  
见渡海动了动身体，露出点点头发的脑袋彻底埋进被子没有吱声，猫田白眼翻到天上。  
  
双手一伸一扯，整张被子被她捞进怀里，躺在床上虾球似蜷缩起来的渡海伸手摸了摸，才困倦睁眼醒了过来。  
  
刚进行完两台手术解决世良和其他主治医生无法收拾的烂摊子，渡海翻出手机看眼时间，休息不到四个小时。  
  
他小小地打个哈欠，翻身坐起，伸腿摸索寻找拖鞋穿上：“又来了？”  
  
猫田替他取下挂在一旁还带有消毒液气味的黑T恤，递过去：“对，今天挺丰盛的。瓢六亭的鳗鱼饭。”  
  
“啊……”听完店名和午饭，渡海思索半晌恍然地发出无意义的叹声。  
  
他当着猫田的面脱掉洗得发白过于宽大的棉质T恤换上黑T，耙了耙头发，跟在猫田身后走出。  
  
无视办公室内用嗷嗷待哺眼神紧盯看他的同僚，渡海瞥眼步履轻跃的友人：“鳗鱼饭是你的喜好吧。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
猫田应下，对外送员身后推送餐车的女仆田中颔首道好，看着渡海接下外送员递来的订单签署名字，字迹潦草。  
  
猫田神色复杂，问：“你和不可说这种双方都心知肚明的欲迎还拒把戏要玩多久？”  
  
“……”  
  
渡海怔愣几秒，才反应过来不可说代指的人是谁，他扯扯嘴角把笔和订单递回外送员手上，双手插兜往回走：“不可说你发明的？”  
  
话题重点一时岔开，猫田不恼，见渡海确实不知道这个大家取的名号，不紧不慢地拿出手机划开工作群聊让他看里头的对话。  
  
猫田解释道：“不止我，私底下他们都这样叫。一开始还小心翼翼八卦你和不可说的事，后来世良那天然无意点出个you know who的梗，就这样传下来了。”  
  
“想不到世良平时对你战战兢兢像个兔子，背后很有胆？”  
  
她回忆世良当时天然地询问是不是在聊伏地魔的情景，轻笑出声，嘲笑渡海的威慑不如以往。  
  
看到世良因平日与他接触最多，面对其他人八卦的问询一一答复的消息，渡海似笑非笑：“这群白痴影愚痴，活该技术不长进。”  
  
渡海翻完群聊，并不在意众人里就他一个不在里头，手机还给猫田便走进气氛热闹非常，充斥鳗鱼香气的办公室。  
  
田中双手贴腹，对渡海行了表示尊敬的问候礼，她语带笑意说：“您那一份是刚做好的，已经放在休息室的茶几上了。还有一份静冈蜜瓜蛋糕作为餐后甜品，知道您不是特别喜爱过甜的糕点，御前大人特地嘱咐过，请放心。”  
  
充满欢声笑语的办公室陡然安静下来，几秒后又恢复言笑嘻怡的气氛，仿佛那瞬间的尴尬时间都不存在。  
  
田中依旧一脸笑意，丝毫不受影响。  
  
渡海转身，一众同僚齐齐背对他，三三两两凑成一团闲聊或是安静吃饭刷着手机，侃天侃地，仿佛没一人关注他与田中这圈对话。  
  
呵。  
  
渡海无声冷笑，狠狠记下这笔账。  
  
田中遵循主人命令，这段美其名曰追求心上人的日子里不间断送礼送餐，渡海不好摆着臭脸，淡声应道：“……谢谢。”  
  
渡海有些后悔了。  
  
自贵族道出心意那天起，渡海再没碰见过他，似乎和三日后就出院的喜多见着手准备收线拢网钓大鱼的事情。  
  
渡海回到以往安静的日子不到一个星期，贵族便声势浩大，不经过他同意展开所谓的追求。  
  
早该知道，把谢礼搞得办公室大换模样众人皆知的贵族，追求人起来也不会低调到哪里去，只会到处彰显划出领地，宣告他是他看上的人。  
  
自觉对方会因着他性格低调隐晦的想法，如今看来简直蠢透了。  
  
甩上休息室的门，连同猫田也被关在门外。  
  
当然，猫田正捧着心仪的正餐和田中聊天——谁也不知道她和田中什么时候聊上的，渡海那可以说是羞愤的情绪还不足以吸引她前去调侃几句。  
  
如田中所说，渡海一进杂乱的休息室就发现桌面被整理过一遍，干净美观。  
  
悬挂晾衣绳的衣服也是如此，被田中折叠得整整齐齐，薄如纸片，按照颜色与种类依次划分，堆叠在另一床无人使用的床铺。  
  
每次田中一来，休息室都会被她清洁一番。  
  
渡海说过几次不需要那样照顾他，但田中一露出无措惊慌请求原谅下次还这样的表情之后，他就默默闭嘴任其折腾了。  
  
贵族连带他的下属不到半日相处便摸清楚渡海的弱点，一戳一个准。  
  
——你又错过了早餐，灌了一杯黑咖啡就了事，我会生气的哦。午饭和甜点好好吃，不许剩下:)   
  
翻出手机看见这条来自一分钟前的简讯，渡海嗤笑，言不其实口花花的威胁对他而言不过左耳进右耳出。  
  
渡海掀开漆面覆有贵族家徽标识一看就很贵的食盒，生姜烧肉配米饭，右添小碟卷菜丝外加一碗蔬菜味增汤，完全的和食。  
  
食物的热气与香味扑面而来，再看一旁切好存放在玻璃罩的蜜瓜蛋糕，渡海轻哼一声，抓起筷子慢悠悠享用与他人不同的特供午餐。  
  
手机不离手，渡海手指轻快敲字回复。  
  
——你到底给了她什么好处  
  
——听说猫田护士最近想要休息，我只是给予了一点点微不足道的帮助┐(・o・)┌  
  
——打得一手好算盘。把那个白痴软件删了。  
  
——为什么!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ小征打开的频率明明很高(；′⌒`)  
  
——……把你使用颜文字的习惯去掉。  
  
——不觉得很可爱吗？( ﾟ.ωﾟ )这个就很像小征哦  
  
看到中间那个疑似w的圆润符号，渡海不自觉伸手触摸自己的唇角，指尖碰触唇肉的瞬间立刻松开，简单明了地给贵族回了单字“滚”便将手机倒扣桌面，专心吃饭。  
  
擦拭嘴巴的面纸刚扔进垃圾篓，休息室门就被人敲响。  
  
敲门声一轻二重，每次停顿两三秒，依次循环。  
  
贵族家仆典型的敲门方式，遵循礼节要求。  
  
渡海收拾了食盒与餐盘放进左手边作为回收用的木托，打开门将东西递给站在门前微笑示人的田中。  
  
看清食盒里的饭菜没有剩余，田中满意点头，再看渡海抿唇脸上闪过的一丝不自然，她笑容扬高，热诚地说：“御前大人最迟明日会解决完这次的事情，请您安心等候。”  
  
渡海语气冷淡：“……谢谢。”  
  
门旋即合上。  
  
田中没有错过渡海略长发丝下泛红的耳尖，她心里甜滋滋地感叹年轻人的别扭与可爱。  
  
携其余家仆离开的路上，田中一如既往地将渡海的大小事发件报告贵族，尾处着重加粗渡海今日主动询问他戳中后红了耳朵的细节。  
  
窗户敞开指节宽的缝隙使空气流通，渡海拉下遮光帘，拖鞋一甩任其四仰八叉乱倒在床铺周围。  
  
吃饱喝足，没有事情忙的午后异常悠闲，渡海把自己重新裹进柔软的被子里，伸手拨开遮挡眼睛稍长的额发，眼底的一圈青黑显露无疑。  
  
他困倦地打个哈欠，翻身贴着墙，安然休憩。  
  
不知过了多久，休息室响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，很快又安静了下来。  
  
渡海半梦半醒，懒得睁开眼去看时间，声音像嘴巴含着糯米团子模模糊糊地问：“……雅纪？”  
  
渡海睡得很舒服，被窝暖和，微风缕缕吹拂进屋里，绕过他的后颈带来些许凉意。  
  
如果不是身后陡然贴近一副略重的带着熟悉香氛气息的身躯，他也不会在这样舒适的睡眠里被弄醒。  
  
“是我，继续睡吧。”  
  
贵族低沉温和的声音在渡海头上响起，雪松混杂麝香的气息逐渐扩散，轻柔地包裹住他。  
  
渡海没有因此清醒，迷迷瞪瞪地在贵族怀抱里转身，额头轻抵丝绸质地的衬衫，听着他胸口规律的心跳声至鼻尖软绵绵地哼了声——为搭在后背温柔拍抚的动作表示不满。  
  
“……”  
  
渡海整张脸埋进贵族的衬衣里，双唇颤动几下，旋即任由自己陷入睡梦。  
  
“我回来了。”  
  
贵族轻声回应已然睡下的人，低垂着头，下颚贴着睡得头发四处乱翘的脑袋，陪伴渡海一同进入梦境。  
  
  
  
END


	9. 番外：最近经常给大魔王送吃送喝的人到底是谁？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇为论坛体番外  
> 所有ID都是瞎取，7与8时间线内的一天日常。

东城大附属医院内部论坛 > 讨论区 > 情感板块  
  
主题：【求助】最近经常给大魔王送吃送喝的人到底是谁？  
  
1# 热水治百病[楼主]  
  
如题。这几天换了好几个人来送东西，出现频率最高的是一位穿女仆装的温柔大姐姐，不得不说女仆姐姐真的好会说话呜呜呜呜，我今天剪短了一点刘海她看到都夸我显得精神又活泼。  
  
但是，我好不容易瘦下去的体重，因为最近连续一个礼拜的外卖大放送反弹回去甚至增重五斤！！！天理难容！！！可是都好好吃，我控制不住我自己啊qaq  
  
  
2# 西兰花赛高  
  
楼主过分了！居然还抱怨！为什么我们科室没人打扫卫生没人每天送小蛋糕小奶茶！不就是颜值没有一个高得过大魔王吗！  
  
  
3# 不想加班  
  
好气哦，我也想近距离围观大魔王惊天动地的情感生活  
  
  
4# 想要加薪  
  
楼上真金刚心城墙脸，大魔王的嘲讽技能自带必杀buff好吗，谁没被大魔王吓哭过？我就——  
  
有……（小声）  
  
  
5# 我枯了  
  
听说楼主你们今天的下午茶是Le Pain Quotidien的面包和咖啡，那香味都传到我们科室来了  
  
  
6# 炸猪排最美味  
  
咦？不是说今天没送下午茶送的炸猪排定食午餐吗？  
  
  
7# 搜索治病无药可救  
  
楼上傻了吧，炸猪排定食是中午送的  
  
  
8# 血管细好烦  
  
不是说追大魔王的是穿着西装披长发戴眼镜的御姐吗？  
  
  
9# 讨厌哄孩子  
  
楼上说错了吧，不是之前1722房的病人在追吗？话说，1722小姐真的好温柔好漂亮，是我的理想型  
  
  
10# 排气了吗  
  
8楼9楼你们听的什么版本谣言？我听说是黑道大小姐对高阶医生一见钟情，发现大魔王和高阶医生有仇，因为法治社会又看大魔王医术不错不能直接做掉大魔王，只能动之以情晓之以理感化大魔王让他放下屠刀立地成佛，不要再找高阶医生麻烦  
  
果然，身处黑暗的人对高阶医生这种温柔儒雅的帅哥没有抵抗能力  
  
  
11# 热水治百病[楼主]  
  
……  
  
怎么说呢，10楼的版本槽点太多我反而一时之间不知道该说什么好  
  
  
12# 高阶医生的领带  
  
真相是！  
  
Le Pain Quotidien面包咖啡什么的，是昨天的下午茶。莉莉丝一天只送一次哦  
  
  
13# 非酋酋长  
  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈莉莉丝是什么啊？因为大魔王是撒旦吗？  
  
还有高阶医生的领带是什么ID啦，好痴汉www  
  
  
14# 我有SSR  
  
大魔王今天又有人进贡食物啊，真好  
  
  
15# 不是本科是专科  
  
不是说一位大人物看上了大魔王的美貌强取豪夺不成只能适当退让走柔情蜜意路线吗？  
  
  
16# 热水治百病[楼主]  
  
什么？？？  
  
为什么我听neko护士说是霸道版本的死神小学生成人版侦探对大魔王一见钟情二见倾心，现在特别有钱的侦探一步步要拿走大魔王的心脏让大魔王流下血泪的剧情？？？  
  
  
17# 高阶医生的领带  
  
13楼不懂，高阶医生颜值高还温柔，我只想魂穿高阶医生的领带，一天就好  
  
楼主你是不是跑串到什么奇奇怪怪的多拉马剧场了？neko护士说的是富家子弟正在追求大魔王吧  
  
  
18# 阿司匹林本子  
  
……  
  
你们真的很敢八卦大魔王啊，不怕大魔王爬内部论坛看见吗？  
  
  
19# 呼吸没了不等于死了  
  
不怕不怕，据我所知大魔王从来不逛这些论坛，大概觉得我们都是愚蠢的人类所以不屑一顾  
  
  
20# 口腔溃疡亲个屁  
  
大魔王最近也没那么吓人，话说大魔王喜欢的不是卷毛小少爷吗？每次卷毛一来大魔王都被缠得没精力怼我们了  
  
  
21# 我枯了  
  
诶！！？？  
  
我站的是大魔王和男丁格尔啊  
  
  
22# 我有一卷轴SSR  
  
哇你们拆我CP，我喜欢插花贵公子，大魔王怼了他几次也没见他生气，超级温柔有礼的  
  
  
23# 欧皇赐我皮卡丘  
  
你们这些女生真的是很可怕诶……怎么这么热衷于给大魔王凑对啊！还是男的！而且，再怎么想都是neko护士近水楼台吧  
  
  
24# Ciallo  
  
那个，neko护士和恶魔医生只是朋友……吧？  
  
  
25# 非酋酋长  
  
neko和大魔王他俩站一起不搭啦  
  
  
26# 五张口  
  
咦咦咦？大魔王不是无性恋吗？  
  
  
27# 不想上班  
  
他是性冷感吧，上班这么久也没见过大魔王和男的女的走一起啊  
  
  
28# 热水治百病[楼主]  
  
偏主题了朋友们！（敲黑板）  
  
所以到底是谁在追求我们科室的大魔王？赌一顿献给大魔王的祭品，是女王范十足的西装小姐姐！  
  
  
29# Neko  
  
胡乱造谣的，是想我告诉渡海这个地址吗？  
  
赌一顿鳗鱼饭，田中女士背后的老板。  
  
  
30# 阿司匹林本子  
  
诶！？  
  
  
31# 高阶医生的领带  
  
诶！？  
  
  
32# 我有SSR  
  
诶！？（田中女士是谁？）  
  
  
33# 想要加薪  
  
诶！？（给楼上解答，是那位女仆长女士。）  
  
  
34# 我枯了  
  
诶！？（所以为什么突然之间我们要这样说话？为了不拆队形吗？）  
  
  
35# Ciallo  
  
呃……Nekoさん，你说的是那位大人吗？  
  
  
36# 炸猪排最美味  
  
啊，破队形了  
  
  
37# 热水治百病[楼主]  
  
等等等等，大魔王的莉莉丝是那位大人？？？  
  
  
38# Neko  
  
嗯，乱给渡海凑CP，你们胆子不小啊。  
  
  
39# 我有一卷轴SSR  
  
草，楼主快把我22楼的贴子删除，插花贵公子怎么能和已经有恋人的大魔王在一起呢，绝对不行的说  
  
  
40# 不想上班  
  
……卷轴的求生欲真强  
  
  
41# 西兰花赛高  
  
我有问题！那位大人难道就是那位穿着戏服一样看起来很贵很贵的大人？【举手】  
  
  
42# 非酋酋长  
  
诶，是那位大人吗？可是那位大人不是喜欢之前1722那位抚子小姐吗？  
  
  
43# 高阶医生的领带  
  
咦咦咦，难怪那位大人纡尊降贵来我们办公室几次，美其名曰观察翻修的如何，原来哦——  
  
  
44# Neko  
  
回答41楼，是的。  
  
  
45# 热水治百病[楼主]  
  
……我失恋了，那位大人为什么喜欢大魔王呢，呜呜呜呜呜  
  
  
46# Ciallo  
  
因为恶魔医生医术高明，而且容貌也比我们要好得多？  
  
  
47# 血管细好烦  
  
扎心了老铁，长得还没脾气恶劣的大魔王好是我的错吗！？  
  
  
48# 讨厌哄孩子  
  
没错，是你的错  
  
  
49# Neko  
  
顺带一提，那位大人对渡海是惊鸿一瞥后的天雷勾地火，火星撞地球。@目标是好医生 是吧  
  
  
50# 热水治百病[楼主]  
  
？？？  
  
@目标是好医生 你也知道大魔王的追求者是那位大人？  
  
  
51# Ciallo  
  
那个……你们忘了上次恶魔医生抱着一个小女孩脸色发黑走得很快的事吗？其实后面还跟着那位大人的。  
  
  
52# 目标是好医生  
  
诶……？neko护士让我看这个贴子是什么……稍等一下，我看一下上面的内容。  
  
  
53# 高阶医生的领带  
  
单纯的实习医生，今天也是这么有礼貌的甜  
  
  
54# 搜索治病无药可救  
  
我说啊，快收收你的口水吧，报告写完了吗  
  
  
55# 高阶医生的领带  
  
啊——别提这个，我现在就去写  
  
  
56# 西兰花赛高  
  
Ciallo说的我有印象，原来大魔王那会身边还有那位大人在。我听到的流言还是大魔王已经按捺不住准备抱小孩去他隐藏的异时空吃掉哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死惹  
  
  
57# 阿司匹林本子  
  
……原来不是吗  
  
  
58# 热水治百病[楼主]  
  
在大家心里大魔王的种族原来都已经脱离了人科吗，不知道为什么对大魔王感觉不到一点怜惜反而很想笑  
  
  
59# Neko  
  
你们在他面前敢像现在这样也不会被他嘲了  
  
  
60# 搜索治病无药可救  
  
臣不敢，楼下行  
  
  
61# 阿司匹林本子  
  
臣也不敢，不要瞎说  
  
  
62# 目标是好医生  
  
………………  
  
  
63# 讨厌哄孩子  
  
研修医是被楼上一群人的发言惊呆到哑口无言了吗  
  
  
64# 目标是好医生  
  
呃，不是……吧  
  
猫田护士怎么会知道那天我看见了什么……  
  
  
65# Ciallo  
  
世良医生，前天和大家小聚喝醉之后你就说了很多了……  
  
  
66# Neko  
  
嗯，高阶医生要阻止你反而被你压制住了，自己一个人絮絮叨叨个不停  
  
  
67# 热水治百病[楼主]  
  
什么！！！我就那一次没去喝酒，你们居然就听到了大魔王的八卦！？  
  
  
68# 搜索治病无药可救  
  
也没几个人知道，世良医生啊，锻炼下酒量吧，大魔王有条胖次是蓝精灵图案这件事我到现在都忘记不了  
  
  
69# 我枯了  
  
！！！？？？  
  
世良医生你不得了啊，大魔王的胖次什么样子你都知道！  
  
  
70# 我有SSR  
  
哇哦，所以世良医生才是那位大人的情敌吗  
  
  
71# 目标是好医生  
  
我不是我没有别瞎说！！！我居然连这个都说了吗！？  
  
我不是故意看到的！只是之前帮渡海医生整理衣服的时候不小心看到的！  
  
  
72# Neko  
  
世良，小心被暗杀啊  
  
  
73# 热水治百病[楼主]  
  
呜哇——惊天大秘密啊  
  
大魔王居然那么童心的吗……  
  
  
74# 搜索治病无药可救  
  
主要是说抱孩子那天还看见那位大人和大魔王在电梯口亲亲我我搂搂抱抱哦  
  
  
75# 目标是好医生  
  
你、你们……  
  
  
76# Ciallo  
  
世良医生放心吧，我们都没有和恶魔医生说你暴露他隐私的事  
  
  
77# Neko  
  
啊，毕竟敢说的都被那位大人的忍者弄没了吧  
  
  
78# 目标是好医生  
  
不是……所以第二天你们才问我记不记得说了什么？  
  
  
79# 五张口  
  
世良喝醉后会吐苦水一样说很多乱七八糟的事是我们都知道的公开的秘密来着，怕你不好意思才一直没说而已  
  
  
80# 热水治百病[楼主]  
  
neko护士……明天的饭给你了呜呜呜呜  
  
  
81# Neko  
  
嗯，我收下了  
  
  
82# 目标是好医生  
  
好吧……渡海医生的追求者其实只有那位大人一位，其他的人……贵公子什么的这些代称我也不认识啊  
  
  
83# 热水治百病[楼主]  
  
唉，散了散了  
  
  
84# 非酋酋长  
  
楼主心都碎了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
  
  
85# 目标是好医生  
  
把我从渡海医生那里救下来只是为了这件事……我该感激吗？  
  
  
86# 搜索治病无药可救  
  
感激我们和高阶医生没把你背后说大魔王的事捅到他面前吧  
  
  
87# 目标是好医生  
  
！？  
  
  
  
END


End file.
